


Bake Me or Leave Me

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, onsehot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Alright let me just say that I KNOW this title is corny as hell, but the Rent soundtrack has been stuck in my head all day and I needed a baking pun so this is what you get.Anyway, it's day 2 of Femslash February and I'm loving things so far. Sorry for posting so late, it's been an eventful morning.Happy Hedgehog Day, and enjoy!





	Bake Me or Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright let me just say that I KNOW this title is corny as hell, but the Rent soundtrack has been stuck in my head all day and I needed a baking pun so this is what you get.
> 
> Anyway, it's day 2 of Femslash February and I'm loving things so far. Sorry for posting so late, it's been an eventful morning.
> 
> Happy Hedgehog Day, and enjoy!

 

“I think it needs more sugar.” Sara mused, peering over the bowl Ava was carefully mixing.

“I think I need more  _ everything _ ,” said Ava, laughing as she pointed to Sara’s dough-covered finger.

Sara simply shook her head and licked the evidence off of her hands “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Director Sharpe.”

Ava placed a quick kiss to Sara’s lips before they were interrupted by the shrill beeping of the oven timer.

“Nice, the first batch of cookies is finally done.” remarked Sara. She eagerly strolled over to the oven to open it, and was about to reach for the pan when Ava rushed over to stop her.

“Forgetting something, babe?”

Sara looked down at her uncovered hands that were inches away from the hot cookie sheet.

“Right.” she said, moving backwards so that Ava could use an oven mitt to safely remove the cookies  _ without _ burning her hand off.

Sara immediately reached for a cookie and Ava turned her focus back to mixing her vegan peanut butter cookie batter.

“Ah,” Sara exclaimed, rapidly blowing the crumbling cookie as she shoveled its remains into her mouth.

“You might want to wait for those to cool off.” Ava wasn't even looking at Sara, she was rereading the recipe to double-check how much baking soda to add, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was happening behind her. 

“Patience is for the weak.”

Just as she said that, Sara winced in pain due to an extra hot chocolate chip burning her tongue.

“Here, try this and tell me if it's good.”

Ava held out a wooden spoon covered in cookie dough and Sara gladly accepted. She took a moment to think about it before turning back to Ava with a response.

“Wow, that's… amazing. I still think it needs more sugar, though.”

Ava shrugged “The recipe called for two cups, I put in two cups.”

“Well  _ yeah,  _ but it's not like baking is an exact science or anything.”

To punctuate her point, Sara scooped up a small ball of dough with her finger which she then smeared on Ava's cheek.

“You know, if Gideon were here she'd be telling you I'm right.” Ava pointed out.

“We this is  _ your _ apartment,” countered Sara “Gideon isn't here to fact-check anything which makes all of my wrong opinions slightly more valid.”

Ava scoffed playfully, gathering a pinch of flour between her fingers and blowing it into Sara's face.

Sara blinked, wiping some of the powder out of her eyes “Was that a challenge?”

“Hey, you started it.” said Ava, pointing to the glob of cookie dough on her cheek.

“I can finish it, too.”

Sara stepped in front of Ava and pushed her back against the kitchen island. Using her thumb, she wiped the peanut butter splotch off of Ava's face and licked it off her finger. Then, she placed a light kiss to Ava's lips, only breaking contact to wipe some more flour out of her eyes.

“Touche,” Ava mumbled through a smile. She deepened the kiss by bringing one hand to the back of Sara's neck and pulling her closer. Today had been one of their only days off from their whirlwind lives and it was refreshing to get to do normal couple things like baking every once in a while.

Sara pushed Ava back more and she braced herself by blindly placing her hand in the island.

Almost immediately afterwards, there was a deep  _ thud _ and a cloud of white surrounded them.

Ava was the first to pull away “Shit, we should probably get a broom or something and clean that up.”

Sara nodded “Yeah, probably.”

Despite stating what needed to be done, neither woman made an effort to move.

“Can clean-up wait another twenty minutes?” asked Sara, turning back to Ava and widening her eyes in an innocent-like fashion.

“I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, leave a comment and validate me lol.


End file.
